1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processing computations, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for reducing floating-point operations necessary to extract integer and fractional components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many processing systems today, such as personal computers (PCs), mathematical computations play an important role. Numerical algorithms for computation of many mathematical functions, such as exponential and trigonometric operations, require the decomposition of floating-point numbers into their associated integer and fractional parts. These operations may be used for argument reduction, indexes to table values, or for the construction of a result from a number of constituent elements. Many times, decompositions of floating point numbers into their integer and fractional parts occur in the critical computational path. As a result, the speed at which the mathematical functions may be executed are often times limited.